Homeworld
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: The series plays out in Peridot's point of view, with a fem gemsonas, headcanons and ship thrown in. X3 Making a cover image for this soon, just give me a moment...
1. The Team

**So this was originally an English project, where we had to write our own little fanfics but since I love writing these I decided to base it off Steven Universe and post it here! Yay! Why not...~Claudia**

* * *

It was just another day back at homeworld, as I was at my desk, fixing Mint Alabaster's face with my hand-laser for the six millionth time in the last few hundred years.

"Why can't you just retreat and regenerate like everyone else?" I grumbled in my rather squeaky voice.

"You know I can't. I'm not like the others." She replied in her usual, flat tone.

"Then stop shattering yourself and be more careful..." I mumbled.

"That's kind of impossible with our team." Mint clenched her teeth. I knew exactly who she was talking about, of course. "She's the muscles, you're the brains and I'm the support. It's always been like that. But not for her, apparently." Mint's face was finally repaired.

"Give it a spin." I went back to working on my robonoid prototypes. Mint spun her head in three hundred and sixty degrees. She just does stuff like that sometimes.

"Much better." She got up, opening the door before coming right back inside and cringing. "Someone's here to see you…" She had that look on her face that I knew a little too well. She rushed outside again, and a large figure walked inside as I looked down, again. The door closed behind her and there was an eerie silence.

"Peridot." A rough, familiar voice called my name. I grunted and pretended not to notice, only enraging her.

"Peridot." The voice rose. I flinched and looked up to face my other colleague, Jasper. She was a rather tough gem, towering over most of the others' heads with a voice that could scare anyone, but perhaps not Yellow Diamond. Almost no one liked her, not even Mint who didn't seem to have a proper opinion about anyone. Of course, Yellow Diamond made another exception in this one.

"…What?" I looked down again, twiddling my hovering fingers.

"Lapis is back." She rolled her eyes.

"What?" I looked up with a little more interest this time, repeating myself.

"Lapis Lazuli. She's back." Jasper crossed her beefy arms, scowling. "You know, blue, scrawny gem? Little Miss Water Works?"

I jumped out of my seat, grinning for the first time in centuries.

* * *

 **I'm having so much fun writing this srsly X3 And that's all I really have to say… Cya. ~Claudia**


	2. Reunion

**Shh I'm listening to a ttg rant… ~Claudia**

* * *

"Lapis!" I ran past Mint energetically, twirling her around in the air as she floated.

"...Watch it." Mint mumbled, spinning her ball-joints back into their correct states before following me, hovering lazily. She's heard me talk about Lapis enough times to just roll with it. Behind us, I heard heavy, loud, slow footsteps. Probably Jasper.

"Lapis!" I yelled again, seeing a nimble, blue figure ahead. She turned around and at first she smiled, but her smile then turned into a strange face… And then a frown. I stopped a few metres away from her, frowning as well.

"Lapis?" I laughed nervously. "W-What's wrong?"

"Peridot… I… What's wrong- I mean, what happened to you?" Lapis laughed nervously too as Mint and Jasper stopped behind me. I honestly didn't know what to say, and nor Lapis or Jasper showed any sign of attempting to talk. An awkward silence filled the air before Mint spoke up.

"Lapis Lazuli, right?" She held her hand out. "I'm Mint Alabaster." Lapis looked at Alabaster wearily before slowly taking her hand and shaking it.

"...Nice to meet you…" She muttered. I swear she shivered as she touched Mint's cold, hard hand and shook it as it clicked.

"Peridot's told me about you. You're pretty much all she talks about other than her work." A small smile appeared on my hovering companion's face as Lapis blushed light blue, just a little. My cheeks started to warm up as well and Jasper definitely noticed, rolling her eyes.

"Come on." She grunted. "We're taking you to blue diamond." Jasper walked towards the diamond authority's headquarters.

"B-Blue diamond?" Lapis rubbed the back of her head. "I don't think that she-"

"Don't worry." I put what was left of my hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine."

Lapis smiled for a millisecond before a concerned look met her face again. "But what if-"

"Yellow Diamond it is then." Jasper crossed her arms.

"Yellow Diamond?!" I glared at her. "Are you insane? She'll-"

"Do you have anything to say about her? Because I can definitely report it." Jasper looked me in the eye, shutting me up. Yeesh, that gem scares me sometimes.

"Jasper." Mint spoke in a calm, artificial tone, flying upwards to stay at Jasper's eye level. "Are you sure about this? Yellow Diamond isn't the most… Understanding of the authority trio. I think bringing Lapis to White Diamond would be the best thing to do."

"Tempting but… No." Jasper ended on a flat tone, sighing. Well, at least Mint calmed her down. Somehow. She's always had the gift of being able to calm Jasper down and convince her to do things. At least our big buff teammate won't try and convince Yellow to shatter poor Lapis. Jasper led the way as Mint followed, with me and Lapis bringing up the rear. After this, we have a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

 **Two chapters in and it's already going better than our first set of fanfics from last year. -.- I've learnt a lot about continuity, minor details and character development from being in so many cartoon fandoms at once, so… Yeah. Chapter 2 is done! Finally! ~Claudia**


	3. Warp

**Third chapter today but I'm addicted to writing this… Probably going to put some ship in too, but please note that even though all gems are mentioned as she/her, it doesn't mean that they're all female. Gems don't have actual genders, but they can assume gender roles IF THEY WANT TO. Gem culture is probably really different from human culture, so they're probably not even aware or familiar of genders/gender roles. That means that shipping two gems shouldn't be taken seriously because they can't technically be gay nor lesbian. ~Claudia**

* * *

Yellow diamond towered over us as we brought Lapis forwards.

"... Is this who I think it is?" She spoke in her deep, stern voice, her eyes glinting.

"Yes. It's Lapis Lazuli." Jasper bowed her head slightly before stepping backwards. Me and Mint followed her example, terrified by Yellow Diamond's very presence.

"Yellow Diamond, if you would please hear me out…" Lapis shook, terrified. Yellow Diamond nodded, not saying anything.

"I sincerely apologize for refusing to regenerate, I don't know what came over me, I-"

"Enough." Yellow Diamond held her hand out to stop Lapis Lazuli's speech. "I will spare you, but only for this purpose." She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. "Tell me. Did you see any life forms on earth?"

"Y-Yes… I encountered many humans…" Lapis stared at the ground. I knew she was hiding something but I kept silent. Mint's single eye rolled over to meet mine, and judging by the look on her face, she knew as well.

"Good. The kindergarten and cluster will still have some life force to feed off of, but only if we get to earth before it's too late." Yellow Diamond crossed her arms. "Peridot."

"Yes?" I stumbled forwards.

"Tomorrow, send a scouting device to earth. Use the serum to fix the warp pads, for easy access to the planet. Here." She levitated a flask of creamy, light green liquid to me. "Make duplicates of this, you know what to do."

"Understood." I took the flask and stepped backwards again.

"Check the state of the late galaxy warp, and report back to me for further instructions. As for the rest of team 6, stay on homeworld and prepare for transport to earth. As for you, Lapis Lazuli…" Yellow Diamond thought for a while. "You are assigned to team 6 until further notice. You will be their informant and elementalist. Mint Alabaster, you will be prepared to heal Jasper, we do not know what might be on what's left of that planet. That is all." Yellow Diamond turned to the warp pad behind her and warped away to who knows where.

* * *

I had spent all night in my workshop, modifying the robonoids to carry and dispense liquids. Just as I finished making my creation, the flask robonoids, the sun rose over the horizon.

"Peridot?" A gentle voice came from outside my door.

"...Yes?" I opened it with my hand control panel to find none other than Lapis Lazuli on the other side.

"Look, it's been a while, and I wanted to catch up on-"

"Yeah, I'd really like to talk right now, but I need to make copies of these and send them to earth, Yellow Diamond's orders." I felt really bad for brushing her off like that, but I was already behind schedule and I don't want Yellow Diamond to smash both of us to shards. I approached the duplication machine and I started making copies, 79 to be exact. I sent them off to earth, one by one, and then I turned to where Lapis was. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"..." Nobody was there. I guess I took longer than I thought.

I sat at my desk, and only an hour passed before I got the all-clear to check on the robonoids. I used my hand to form a control panel, and it showed the progress on the galaxy warp. 60… 70… 80… 90… 100 percent. I ran from my workshop to the base warp, a giant warp pad that could travel the galaxies with all the pads we've put down in the past. I stepped onto the pad and prepared myself to arrive on earth for the first time in ages.

* * *

As I got there, everything seemed normal and untouched. Perfect. I tapped my foot against the homeworld warp pad, testing its durability. Not bad, for an piece of ancient gem-tech, anyways. I opened up my control panel and I started recording for a log.

"This is Peridot, performing Earth hub maintenance check." A robonoid crawled up my shoulder as I spoke. I wrote down additional notes, creating models of the warp's current state. I heard a shuffling noise not far away, but it was probably just some crystal shrimp or something. Nothing too hard to take care of. "Warp repair a success, all 79 flask robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergar- Eh?" I made a sound somewhere between a squeak and a gasp as another robonoid tried to crawl up my leg, but failed. This one had a crack in it, and the liquid inside was starting to leak out as it rolled on the ground helplessly. I pitied the thing, one defective servant out of seventy-nine. What were the odds? I stepped on it, slowly putting my weight onto the one foot on top of the orb until… Pop. I put it out of it's misery. A useless, defective robonoid would be no help to me anyways, and I didn't have the time to fix it. One broken robonoid, one duplicate in it's place.

"Now to access the domestic warp." I went down the steps of the warp pad, until something caught my eye.

"Huh? Huh…" I peeled a thin label off the side of the pad, examining it. I was a strange… Crying… Creature of some sort.

"This site may have been compromised." I looked around, quickly stepping back onto the top of the warp. I put a deactivator down and warped back to homeworld. Wait till Yellow Diamond hears about this.

* * *

 **Yee another chapter done I'm sick and tired and I didn't go to school today cuz of this ;-; ~Claudia**


	4. Compromised

**Re-watching SU and the feels are really getting to me… ~Claudia**

* * *

"You asked for me?" Yellow Diamond stood unnaturally still, looking down at me.

"Y-Yes… You see…"

"Don't waste my time, Peridot."

"Yes, yes. Well the warp hub on earth might've been… Compromised." I looked around the area, looking for something to set my eyes onto. A crystal worm crawling on the windowsill. Perfect. A cleaning gem picking it up and snapping it in half and then crushing it's gem. Not so perfect.

"Compromised?" Yellow Diamond crossed her arms.

"Yes. You see, someone… Or something… Has put their mark on one of the warps. The homeworld warp." I held up the thin, organic material that I had found. Yellow Diamond turned around. "Leave for earth by next month. The entirety of Team 6 shall go. You, Jasper and Lapis Lazuli will be on the foreground while Mint Alabaster will stay hidden, for the potential need of backup, recovery and regeneration. You may not risk travelling by warp pad, so take one of our latest warships. You are to manually reactivate the kindergarten and check on the cluster. If you are successful, our numbers will significantly increase and so will our chances of winning against whatever's trying to resist us. Now go." She stepped into the shadows, disappearing almost immediately.

* * *

"Why do we need to take a warship?" Jasper sat on a chair as it creaked, giving away to her weight. I had gathered the team in my workshop to discuss the mission. "I don't see any worth in that pathetic, old-fashioned planet."

"Neither do I, but Yellow Diamond's orders…" Lapis Lazuli picked up a robonoid prototype from my desk and I pursed my lips.

"Put that down…" I muttered through gritted teeth as Lapis put the robonoid down gingerly.

"The warp pad to earth is down again." Mint levitated into the room, the door automatically closing behind her. "They must've found out about you fixing them and everything."

"Crud." I looked away, gritting my teeth.

"But who?" Jasper leant back on the chair, and it started to make a cracking sound as if it was on the verge of collapsing. "And how did they find out?"

"You don't think there are other gems on the planet, do you?" Mint wondered as she floated up to my desk, examining my work without touching. She even made a point about not intending to touch my work by putting her arms behind her back. Smart gem. Lapis hadn't talked nearly as much as she used to, but I don't blame her. Homeworld's changed ever since Pink Diamond left.

"Well I'm about to find out. I'm not going to wait a month before finding out, so I'm sending another robonoid out there." I walked up to the door. "A plug robonoid, just to be sure. I'm going to try and manually access the kindergarten while I'm at it."

"First smart thing that's ever come out of you." Jasper crossed her arms. "Send as many as you need to, we need to know what's happening on this planet _before_ getting there."

* * *

A week had passed, and I've sent 4 plug robonoids to earth. None of them have ever made it back to the kindergarten.

"Who keeps breaking my things?!" I yell in frustration, sending my last plug robonoid out to earth. If this fifth one is destroyed, I'll have to duplicate another one, and that'll take ages!  
"Calm down, Peridot." Mint sat down on the chair Jasper had been sitting on for the last week.

"Oy! That's my seat!" Jasper stomped in, making the ground tremble and pointing at Mint. Just then, it finally broke down, turning into a pile of scraps on the ground.

"Not anymore." Mint calmly spoke. Just when the chair collapsed, she had floated away.

"Well it's your fault it broke!"

"I don't think so…" Mint argued in a flat tone as she and Jasper started talking over each other. I suppose Mint was right, since she was about the weight of a sheet of fabric while Jasper must weigh more than a ton. Lapis sat awkwardly in the seat between the two, looking back and forth as they exchanged arguments.

"You've been si-" Mint started to speak again, seemingly sitting in mid-air, crossing her legs and arms.

"IT WAS _MY_ CHAIR!" Jasper shouted over Mint, clenching her fists and stepping forwards. I gave up on trying to speak over them so when my control panel sparked up with a notification of success, I slipped out of the room and walked into a control room, connecting the transmitter there with the one in the kindergarten. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

* * *

I opened them, looking around. Not bad, just a bit dim. I suppose no one ever found this place after the war, or else it'd be a wreck.

"Established Gem Projection link with control room." I looked at my control panel, scanning the machinery for any changes since the last time I was here, 7,000 years ago.

"Plug robonoid has successfully landed on planet earth and entered Prime Kindergarten control room in facet five."

"Established Gem Projection Link with control room. Plug Robonoid has successfully landed on Planet Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten Control room in Facet Five. Will proceed to perform status check of Kindergarten." I moved a control stick to my left, moving the projection and my point of view over to the back of the control room. I connected my arm stubs to the panel back on homeworld, and my hands came out the other side, enlarged. My old ones, anyways. Must be the kindergarten's preferences.

"Now accounting for all operational Injectors. Checking for aberrations in perimeter." I started to unlock the kindergarten's own control panel from each wall. I didn't think it'd be so simple to unlock something so powerful. Maybe it's just that my memory's running low, I've definitely been here a few hundred times.

"Ugh, this Gem Tech is simply archaic." I finished unlocking the control panel and even got the test tubes out to check on the fusion experiments when…

"I don't know, I think it looks pretty cool."

I immediately retracted the tubes, locked the control panel and turned my monitor over to look for the sound of the voice when I saw a small, chubby figure.

"Hi! I'm Steven!" The figure waved at my projection. I brought my own control panel closer to me, making sure that it caught this new discovery.

"There appears to be an infestation of 'Stevens' in the kindergarten."

Great, another thing to deal with when we get to earth.

"Daw, I'm not so bad once you get to know me!"

I beg to differ.

"And how many more Stevens are present in this area?" I ask him, looking around for more.

"Oh… Just me!" He put his hands in his pockets.

Thank goodness.

"Nee-ah, that's a relief. So tell me. Have Stevens replaced humans as the dominant species on earth?" I take notes on my panel.

"Oh no, there's lots of humans, there's my dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, the mailman, Onion... I think... lots of people." He droned on and on.

"Hm…" I took more notes on the hovering panel.

"Now I get to ask a question, what are you doing?" He points at me.

"Hm, just picking off where we left off." I shrugged, turning my panel around and lifting my fist to squish this little brat into a pulp so I could continue my work. As I brought it down, something, or someone, stopped it and pushed it back. I turned around again.

"A gem?!" I did a double take. Two more gems then jumped out of nowhere.

"Ah! More? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on _this_ planet!" I panicked. What am I going to tell Yellow Diamond?!

"That's because we destroyed it!" One of the gems called out.

"You what? But the records say that Gems were wiped out on earth…" I re-read them from my control panel.

"Wait a minute... you're the ones that have been destroying my Plug Robonoids... are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again? This is your bizarre icon?" I held out the strange label I found.

"Uhrooh! Why do you keep destroying my THINGS?!" I yelled out in frustration. I never let anyone break my creations, let alone touch them.

"Because we are the Crystal Gems! We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures!" The pale, slender gem yelled, pointing her weapon at me.

"The Crystal Gems?" I thought I had heard something wrong. I don't remember any groups being called this before nor during the war… Who knows what they've been up to before we regained access to this lousy planet… They suddenly yelled in anger and started attacking the kindergarten's control panel.

"Stop! How _dare_ you? I'm doing this one way or another." I tried to fight back, but there we just too many. "You're just... making it... really.. difficult!" I yelled at them as they shattered one of my hands and one gem wrapped a whip around the other.

"Destroy!" She shouted as she brought the hand down onto the panel's power source, shattering it.

"I'm reporting this!" I warned just as the power went out. I slid onto the ground, leaning against the homeworld's projection panel. "Oh crud…"

* * *

 **So since my parents took away my earphones I've had to repeat this scene 500 times to get all the actions correctly and I think Peridot's voice is starting to annoy them. Yeah. ~Claudia**


	5. Modernized

**It's official. Peridot's voice annoys parents more than Disney Junior. ~Claudia**

* * *

"So… You're saying that there's gems on earth?" Mint crossed her arms.

"Yeah."

"And they're competent in combat." Jasper leant against the wall.

"Yes. And that means… We're screwed. Also, I swear one was a fusion. Two gems, a bit tall, etcetera." I sat behind my desk.

"How are we going to tell Yellow Diamond?" Lapis spoke quietly, staring at the ground.

"Easy. Jasper's telling her." Mint ended on a flat note.

"What? Why me?!" Jasper yelled at Mint.

"Because you're the least scared of her. And she trusts you more than anyone else." Mint shrugged.

"Well... Peridot found out!" Jasper turned to look at me.

"Do you have a death wish?" I sneered at her.

"Fine! How about Lapis?! She's the informant!" Jasper whisked around to yell at Lapis.

"Well," Lapis got slightly annoyed, by the look on her face. "I'm supposed to be informing you, not her. Besides, I don't know half of the story, and I don't want to hear it." She crossed her arms.

"Fine! Fine! _I'll_ do it, but if I get shattered and turned into some messed up fusion experiment, I'm blaming you!" Jasper yelled, storming out of the workshop.

"I wouldn't mind that happening at all." Lapis extended her water wings and flew out the window. Well, at least she's acting a bit more like herself. Sort of.

* * *

Later on in the day, I was working at my desk when Lapis approached me.

"Peridot, you busy?"

"No, what is it?"

"Look, we haven't talked much ever since I got back, and I just want you to let me know more about… Homeworld, I guess. Things have changed…" She rubbed her elbow and stared at the ground.

"Alright… Where should I start?" I looked around for something to talk about.

"How about… Combat?" Lapis sat on the chair across my desk.

"Well, we've gotten better gem-tech… We now have gem destabilizers." A shiver went down my spine at those last two words.

"Gem destabilizers?" Lapis looked around my workshop for one but I put my hand out to stop her.

"Don't try looking for one in here, only the higher-ranking gems may have them." I shrugged. "Basically, touch the end of one once and poof, back in your gem for the next few hours."

"So… You're forced to retreat and regenerate?" Lapis looked uneasy.

"Basically. These work on anything. Normal gems, of course, Corrupted Gems, Modernized Fusions and Gem Beasts."

"Aren't they extremely dangerous then? L-Like if you're stuck regenerating for the next hour or so… Aren't you vulnerable? Can't something… Or someone just crush your gem?" Lapis looked terrified.

"Yeah... Since they work on pretty much anyone…" I was lost in thought for a moment. "Actually, it might not work on Mint…"

"Okay, moving on…" Lapis shuffled in her seat. "What's with all these new gem types? Modernized gems, whatever the heck Mint is…?" She looked around.

"I'll start with Mint." I sighed. She honestly didn't know anything, did she? "Mint isn't a proper gem, and she was actually a fusion experiment, made during the war. She was originally a forced fusion between parts of a shattered gem and a captured human girl." I stopped when Lapis looked away in discomfort.

"Continue…"

"The problem with this was that soon after she was made, she had many flaws which the diamond authority didn't accept, like needing to breathe, eat and drink like humans. So… They modernized her. And look, modernizing gems is _easy_. Since our bodies are made of light manipulating this light just a bit and putting mech in it's place is simple. But humans… They're made of skin and flesh. Long story short, they had to rip her apart, piece by piece to add the mech, and in the end, she was just a hollow shell, no personality, no memories. She was only being kept alive by the former gem's shards. A third personality took over, and that's the Mint Alabaster you know now."

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Lapis grew deadly quiet.

"No. Not a thing." I crossed my arms. Lapis then sighed and changed the subject. Just a bit.

"Are you a modernized gem then?"

"...Yeah." I looked away.

"Fine then. No more about this modernization stuff. Moving on… What were the names of the gems that you saw on earth?" She leaned forwards slightly, eager for an answer.

"I don't now, but there was a purple one, a white-ish blue one and a dark red one. And a Steven."

"A… Steven?" Her eye twitched.

"Yes. Something wrong?"

"I… Gotta go." She rushed out the door, to the transmission centre. Wonder what she's up to.

* * *

 **Bleh, Mint's backstory it just… Brutal. ~Claudia**


End file.
